


I'll be your friend

by quatresnuku



Category: Tokusatsu, Ultraman - Fandom, tokustatsu, ウルトラマンタイガ | Ultraman Taiga
Genre: Fighting, Gen, Kidnapping, Tokusatsu - Freeform, Ultraman - Freeform, daily life, sligh Hiroyuki/Homare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:47:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23325748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quatresnuku/pseuds/quatresnuku
Summary: EGIS get a new job. They have to guard the daughter of the one of the most wealthy families in all of the galaxy. She is cold and doesn't believe Hiroyuki when he says that he wants to be her friend.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9
Collections: Tokusatsu Flash Fluffathon





	I'll be your friend

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jen425](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jen425/gifts).



Ultraman Taiga

Rated G

I’ll be your friend

“Good morning everyone,” Sakura said as he entered the EGIS headquarters followed by a stern looking woman and a girl who looked about ten and had light pink hair.

“Ah Sakura-san,” Hiroyuki greeted the officer and then smiled at the girl. She just shot him a look of distance and looked away from him.

“Hello, please come this way,” Kana guided them over the two couches to talk. Prika came over to stand next to Hiroyuki and Homare.

“I guess they’re our next client,” the older guard commented. Hiroyuki nodded.

“She looks familiar,” said Prika before going back to her computers. The meeting didn’t last long and Sakura and the stern lady left the office. Markind pass them on the way back in. He looked at them briefly and then shrug his shoulders.

“I really need to stoop eating cheese, but it’s so good,” he said to no one in particular. Then he noticed the pink haired girl who stood up from the couch. “Woah!!! Is that Solar Uii?!!”

“Solar? Wait like Solar Intergalactic Industries?” Prika exclaimed.

“What’s Solar Intergalactic Industries?” Hiroyuki looked at his coworkers. Prika brought it up on the screen.

“They are the biggest producer of Arthit Crystals which help power thousands of spaceships across the galaxy.” She explained.

“Ohh.”

“Alright everyone,” Kana said clapping her hands to get everyone to focus. The girl moved to stand next to her. “Yes this is Solar Uii of Solar Intergalactic Industries. Her grandfather is the chairman. She and the General Secretary had some business here on Earth but their spaceship had some malfunctions. Until it is fixed it is our job to guard and take care of her.”

“Roger” the four of them said at once. Then Hiroyuki went over to the girl and knelt down before her.

“So you’re Uii-chan. I’m Hiroyuki.” He said cheerfully with a smile but her expression didn’t change. She gave him a small nod in acknowledgement.

Since it was a beautiful day out Homare and Hiroyuki escorted her to a nearby park. She sat on a bench a little ways from the playground and watched the other children playing. Hiroyuki noticed her gaze.

“Why don’t you go play with them? Or if you want you can go play on the swings or…”

“Stop it already!” she said with a bit of anger

“Huh?”

“Stop acting all friendly, like you like me. After all the only reason why you are by my side is because it’s a job.”

“Hey brat!” Homare started by Hiroyuki grabbed his arm and shook his head no. The young earthling knelt in front of her.

“Uii-chan? Can you tell me what you mean by that?” She rolled her eyes in response.

“My family is one of the richest in the galaxy. People are only friendly with me if they want power or money. So I rather just cut it short and not pretend anymore.” She told them. Both of the men frown.

“Well you are right. Right now it is my job to guard you but that doesn’t mean I don’t want to be your friend, even after our contract with you ends.” She looked at him like she didn’t trust him just yet. He stood up and with a smile, “Shall we go play?”

Sadly they didn’t get a chance to play. As soon as she stood up, Homare notice a van pull up. Men dressed all in black with black sunglass got out of it.

“Hiroyuki!”

“Sempai! Uii-chan stay close to me,” he told her as they both pulled out their batons. Homare handled three of the men by himself and his kohai fought one off himself.

“Hiroyuki!” he called out again. Their eyes met and Hiroyuki turned and grabbed Uii’s hand. They ran off together. They hand passed one the parks utility sheds by as they went passed the young guard was hit of the head with something hard. The las thing he heard was the pink haired girl calling out his name.

When he woke up Hiroyuki found that he and Uii were tied up together in what seemed like a spare room in a warehouse. He winced at the pain from the wound just above his right temple. He tried to skooch closer to Uii who he noticed was crying.

“Uii-chan, are you alright?” She looked up at him with tear streaked cheeks.

“Hiroyuki-san!”

“Are you ok? Are you hurt?” She shook her head no.

“Hiroyuki-san, you’re bleeding. When you got hit I...”

“Uii”

“When they come back don’t worry I will talk to them and have you released, after all it is me that they want.”

“Uii-chan, it’s going to be ok. Also I’m not going anywhere without you. We are going to get out of here together.”

“How can you say that?”

“Easy, Homare-sempai is going to come for us.”

“Huh?” Hiroyuki smiled at her and then they heard a commotion out in the hallway. Before they could even begin to wonder what it was Homare kicked one of the black clothed men through the door. Uii just stared at their rescuer in disbelief.

“Behind you, sempai,” yelled Hiroyuki. Homare took out the man who was attacking him from behind.

“Homare-san, Hiroyuki is hurt!” she yelled out as he rushed over to them. The older man knelt down before him and cupped his face looking at the injury. Hiroyuki blushed.

“I’m fine, sempai” he protested. Their eyes locked for a moment and they seemed to communicate without words. Then Homare went to work undoing their bindings.

The three of them rushed out of the building. They headed for the car which Homare had parked a little bit away so he could sneak in to rescue them. There was a lot of shouting behind them as they ran. Then there was a loud bang that sounded like an explosion. As they turned around a large robotic kaiju rose out of what had been the warehouse. Uii collapsed.

“You should just leave me. You two are strong but there is no way you can fight against that,” the tears started to flow again. Hiroyuki pulled her up back to standing. Then he patted her head.

“Uii-chan everything is going to be alright,” then he turned away from her and started walking towards the kaiju. Homare on the other hand grabbed her and started leading her away.

“What are you doing?! He’s going to...” just then she was interrupted by the man she was worried about yelling out “Buddy Go!” There was a flash of light and Ultraman Taiga landed right where he had been and started fighting.

“Ultraman? Hiroyuki’s an Ultraman?” she said confused.

“Yeah, he’s the host of Ultraman Taiga and helps protects the city,” he told her looking on proud. Uii watched the battle in awe.

“The repairs on our ship have been completed,” the secretary of Solar Galactic Industries told the members of EGIS, “Thank you for protecting Miss Uii and we apologize for putting your people.”

“There is no need to apologize after all it is our job,” Kana-san told her.

“Still your agency will be well compensated.”

“Thank you.”

“Hiroyuki-san!” Uii said smiling walking over to him. “Next time I’m on Earth will you play with me?”

“Of course. We’re friends, aren’t we?” He smiled back at her.

“I hope that when I’m older I can be in a relationship like yours.”

“Huh?” Uii nodded her head towards Homare. “Oh with sempai. Yeah, we make a pretty good team.

“Team? But aren’t you two boyfr...”

“Uii-chan!” Prika interrupted her and came over to the girl and put her arm around her. Then in a hushed tone, “Don’t say anything. Those two haven’t figured out that they like each other yet.”

“Ohhhh. Ok”

“Huh. What are you guys whispering about?” Hiroyuki asked and Homare also walked over to them.

“Nothing,” the girls giggled.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Everyone and thank you for reading. Special shout out to Jen425 for requesting an Ultraman Taiga fic. I actually have been meaning to write a fic for this series for a while but haven't gotten around to it. Anyways I hoped you liked it and are doing well.


End file.
